Mi Respuesta Es
by DarkRock
Summary: Un pequeño One-Shot sobre Naruto y Golden Time. Entren si quieren saber mas.


Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Golden Time o Naruto, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Mi Respuesta Es ... (One-Shot)

"Hablando"

"_Pensando_"

**"Rasengan" **Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

**Monstruos/Personas Malas Hablando**

_**Monstruos/Personas Malas Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias

* * *

Mientras corría rápidamente por el puente de madera, Naruto miraba a su alrededor hacia los fantasmas de su pasado que se presentaban en la espesa niebla misteriosa ... aunque de repente el pelinegro se detuvo en seco cuando en frente suyo apareció alguien que lo dejo congelado en su lugar por unos segundos.

"¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! ¡¿Cómo es que puedes verme?!" La figura del antiguo Naruto exigió a su actual, sin duda por su tono de voz estaba muy, muy enojado.

"Tu ... ¿Por qué estás tan mojado?" El pelinegro actual pregunto entre confundido y sorprendido, observando a su otro yo fantasmal, debido a que este estaba empapado.

"Más bien, ¿Cómo es que ahora puedes hablar conmigo, maldito usurpador?", El ojinegro antiguo hizo su propia pregunta, ignorando completamente la pregunta que había hecho su yo actual. "¡Desde lo que paso aquel estuve a tu lado! ¡Siempre te hacías el idiota!" El pelinegro gruño en voz alta, mientras que por un segundo sus iris se volvían amarillas con pupilas negras.

"¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?!" El ojinegro actual exigió a su yo del pasado, sin duda empezando a molestarse con este por como lo estaba tratando.

"¡No tienes idea por toda la mierda que he pasado durante todos estos años!",El pelinegro antiguo grito con su puño derecho apretado fuertemente, sin duda con ganas de matar a su otro yo. "¡Nunca escuchabas lo que te decía, estúpido! ¡Ni siquiera te dabas cuenta!", Naruto dijo esta vez con su mirada en los pies y por un momento cerro los ojos en un intento de tranquilizarse. "No quería saber más nada, quise rendirme y hundirme en el río." El ojinegro explico con el ceño fruncido, aunque de pronto su cuerpo empezó a brillar sorprendiendo a ambos. "Y, ¿Ahora que mierda sucede? ¿Acaso este es el fin? ¡No estoy de acuerdo! ¡Me niego!" El 'fantasma' protesto en voz alta, mientras que a la vez sostenía su cabeza con su mano izquierda debido a que estaba al punto de la ruptura.

El Naruto actual se había quedado callado durante todo este tiempo en que su otro yo de sus recuerdos había estado hablando y por un momento sintió pena por este debido a que varias eran ciertas.

"Bueno, bueno. Al final, todos iremos al mismo sitio." El pelinegro actual tranquilizo con una pequeña sonrisa sincera en sus labios al 'fantasma' de su pasado.

"..." El Naruto antiguo se quedó en silencio, observando con el ceño fruncido a su otro yo.

"Mientras estamos vivos, todo va convirtiéndose en pasado." El ojinegro actual explico en voz baja al ver como la expresión del fantasma de su pasado 'suavizo' su expresión un poco o eso parecía.

"... No, me niego.", El pelinegro antiguo dijo con su mirada fija en su otro yo, provocando que este se sorprendiera por lo tenaz y terco que podía ser. "Me niego a no poder estar con ella otra vez ... es por eso que te reto a una pelea justa por el control de nuestro cuerpo." El ojinegro desafío a su yo del presente, esperando pacientemente que este diera su respuesta.

"... Bien.", El Naruto actual acepto sin pensarlo, ya que sin duda quería encontrarse una vez más con Kouko. "Pero si yo gano, tú te iras para siempre de mi vida y me quedare con el control de nuestro cuerpo para siempre." El pelinegro dijo con un tono serio, observando como la sonrisa de su antiguo yo se ampliaba.

"Hecho.", El Naruto antiguo acepto con una pequeña sonrisa burlona que dirigió hacia el otro chico de cabello negro. "Y va lo mismo para ti si yo gano esta pelea, usurpador de cuerpos." El ojinegro comento con la misma sonrisa, mientras que a la vez se ponía una avanzada pose de Kung Fu y se materializaba para poder pelear.

"¡Deja de decirme así, bastardo!" El pelinegro de la actualidad gruño en voz alta, para que seguidamente golpeara con todas sus fuerzas el rostro a su otro yo para borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de sus labios ... solo para llevarse una sorpresa al ver que no le había hecho ni el más mínimo daño.

"¿Eso es todo? Pareció el piquete de un mosquito molesto.", El Naruto antiguo opino con un tono divertido al ver la expresión de horror de su otro yo, debido a que este retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás muy asustado. "Mi turno." El pelinegro dijo frialdad, para que seguidamente formara un puño con su mano derecha y le diera un fuerte puñetazo al estómago desprotegido del joven de ojos negros que escupió saliva por la fuerza del golpe.

La fuerza del golpe fue tal que dejo al Naruto actual con los ojos en blanco y también le saco todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones, mientras que a la vez caía sobre sus rodillas al borde de la inconsciencia.

"Yo gano." El ojinegro antiguo hablo con una tranquilidad, que por un momento hizo arrepentir la decisión del otro joven de cabello negro derrotado.

Luego de decir eso, el pelinegro antiguo toco la frente de su otro con su mano izquierda provocando un cegador resplandor y cuando esta termino, en donde antiguamente estuvieron ambos jóvenes discutiendo había una sola persona, que se quedó mirando por un rato sus manos.

"Por fin ... ahora podre estar contigo otra vez, Hinata." Naruto aseguro con una sonrisa, para que seguidamente empezara a correr de vuelta a su 'casa' con un importante objetivo a cumplir.

* * *

**¿Continuara …?**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este tercer One-Shot que hice de estos dos animes, y que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo. **

**Tal vez haga una historia completa de Naruto y Golden Time con la misma trama misteriosa que este One-Shot, esa elección queda para ustedes, déjenla en la caja de comentarios. **

**Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo. **

**Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**¡Ja ne!**

* * *

**El Capitulo Tiene 1058 Palabras.**


End file.
